Talk:Hymmnos
Wiki updates breaking unicode Aquagon, it looks like you updated the character encoding used in the article, but whatever you changed, many of the symbols are now broken in Firefox under OS X and standard Ubuntu/Debian installations. That aside, did you make any corrections that I'll need to match in the Hymmnoserver database? I didn't notice anything with a casual glance, but a *lot* of content was updated. Red HamsterX 05:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I just corrected many of the broken symbols (which I don't even know what was the cause, but I guess it had to do with the MediaWiki upgrading that was performed a while back). And aside from some typoes on the meanings, pronunciations, and a couple of missing/incorrect dialect categorizations, the Hymmnoserver database looks okay. I can sent you a PM in the forums for the corrections that need to be made. Aquagon 07 05:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Wikia uses MediaWiki, but you're probably right about it being a backend update. MySQL >= 5.0 breaks some Latin-1-based MySQL < 4.1 UTF-8 hackery. I'll go over the PM when I get home from work tomorrow, and I'll run the database through a spell-checker to see what I messed up on. I'll also let you know the reasons behind a few of the changes I made to the At3 words (syntax classification, mostly; emphasis on prepositions) Feel free to open issues at http://code.google.com/p/hymmnoserver/issues/list for things like way-off translation issues, though; I don't mind having my mistakes publicly disclosed. I can also add you as a committer, if you have a Google Account and want to make some changes yourself. Red HamsterX 05:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- "pausee" and "pauwee" Been trying to translate EXEC_CHRONICLE=KEY/. and I was confused in this line: "Was au ga, Diasee, Pausee," When I try to look up "pausee" it says that this word didn't exist, and instead, "pauwee" is the closest word to "pausee" that exist. Is this a mistypo, or actually different words but have the same meaning? I don't know where you got these lyrics, but they are wrong. The final word in it it's supposed to be "Pauwee". Aquagon 07 22:12, November 5, 2010 (UTC) chess versus chiess Do you still remember the source of "chess", aquagon? I'm playing catch-up with the Japanese site (you seem to have beaten me to the technical stuff by a couple of weeks, though, so I'll be building on your work and writing about any points of confusion or corrections here), and as part of my audit, I noticed that the two words are virtually identical. Is it possible that "chess" is just a typo of the official "chiess"? RedHamsterX, correct? Well, I remember that word appeared in the lyrics to EXEC_DESPEDIA/. but given it's similarity to "chiess" in pronunciation, writing and meaning, I'm inclined to believe that "chess" is just a typo (especially considering how Akira Tsuchiya revealed today in the Ar Portal that "suwant" was only a typo of "swant", and was erroneously registered in the HymmnoServer). Oh, and by the way, actually I didn't make the translation for the Ar Ciela section, so the credit for that work belongs to Lazy... Aquagon 07 04:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yes, it was me. Sorry for forgetting to sign. I'll update those (and the credits) immediately. Thanks. :)Red HamsterX 02:30, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hymmnos division I simply ask if I can divide this page into separate, smaller pages. Currently, hymmnos is incredibly long and, from how I see it, is in desparate need of division. Here's how the new pages will come out: * The first two major sections (Origins and Writing), section five (Risshizentsukuyomi), and section nine (Hymmnos Spells) will stay on this page. * The third, sixth and seventh sections ("Standard Hymmnos Grammer", The "Ar Ciela", and "Dialects of the Hymmnos", respectively) would each be on their own separate pages. * The fourth section (New Testament Grammer) would also be on its own page, but it would exclude the "unknown grammer" section. This reasoning will be explained later. * Since section seven (Lexicon) is the main chunk of the page, and can be expanded to include limitless words, be it in canon or not, it needs to be divided further. Currently, it can be divided to (economically): :* A-C :* D-E :* F-G :* H-J :* K-L :* M-N :* O-Q :* R-S :* T-V :* W-Z I ask since this is a major change to the page, and major changes must be discussed with others in order to see if it doesn't cause many problems. So, should this division continue? Totlmstr 12:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Silence means no The Emperor Zelos 07:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not so sure it means no. It's a logical division. I'd just shove the entire lexicon, big as it is, onto one page though. Also, it's "grammar".Drache 23:27, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : :The idea of putting the lexicon away in its own page sounds right to me. However, I don't think it'd be a bad to idea to separate the grammar pages too, and leave this one as a general information and hub-style page. Aquagon 07 16:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization and Numeral Alteration First thing first, I want to ask about the capitalization in Carmena Foreluna. Does it imply any additional meaning or power? If yes, what's the difference if a sentence written in capital letters with the sentence written in lower-case letters? Also, this may not be neccessary, since my ears can deceive me, but it's about numeral alteration in New Testament of Pastalie. I listened to METHOD_IMPLANTA/. several times, and in this line: :/mAtUyYAy 1001 Implanta/: , the pronounciation of "1001" is some sort like "noi fefra na noi" because there is a word between the "fefra" and "noi", and when I listenend thoroughly, it actually does sound like "na". However like I said earlier, my ears could just deceive me, and there's no theory to support this one, unlike the numeral alteration in the front page with supported theory. Laviere Aurelius 02:08, December 3, 2011 Celle - adv. Isn't it adj.? Corrupted Pastalie Hymmnos I know it's been a few years since Ar Tonelico, but only recently dawned upon me a way to explain this particular line: wAssEzzurgnwAssEkieghiwAssEhiewwAssEzodalsphaela!! The confusing part is that the verb for "praise" in Pastalie Hymmnos (w.s.s) is very similar to the one in Standard Hymmnos (wassee). But this sentence lacks a second e and contains capital letters, indicating it is indeed Pastalie. Since w.s.s has no bank period after the second s, the way I see it, E is a noun phrase that indicates ownership: wAss Ezz urgun wAss Ekieghi wAss Ehiew wAss Ezodal sphaela!! (I strongly praise my delight/kieghi/sadness/dying world, which I feel happy about!!) Also, applying Carmena Foreluna to kieghi gives Creation & Destruction + Holy + Love + Destruction + Passion + Holy. I'm not sure about the original Japanese translation for K, but it could have been shoumetsu (birth and death), which is also part of shoumetsumetsui, which means "going beyond life and death and entering Nirvana". So if we assume kieghi is along the lines of "destruction of/release from life and death", it would fit perfectly into SUBLIMATION's overall theme as well as the specific subtitle: ee wassa sos yehar (Praising of the Festival for Releasing). I know the second part is just as assumptive as any other attempt to decipher unknown words, but I'm pretty sure about the first part. What do you think? Is this inactive? If I could understand what I just said my head would explode. (talk) 17:55, February 20, 2015 (UTC) IPA Please? With words like "rrha" "nn" and even "chs", I feel like there should be an explanation for the pronounciation. Gibberish Inspired (talk) 06:12, December 7, 2018 (UTC)